31 de Octubre
by Vanesa-Salazar
Summary: El estúpido de Hector Gray le había pedido ir con él al baile y ella aceptó. ¡¡¡Así, enfrente de sus narices! James por poco le rompe la cara al chico si no fuera porque sus amigos lo detuvieron. Pero ese día si que se rompió algo: el corazón de James.


TITULO: 31 DE OCTUBRE

ESCRITORA: VANESA-SALAZAR

FECHA: 20 DE JULIO, 2009

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A TODOS.

**31 DE OCTUBRE**

_****__"___**_Las muchas aguas no podrán apagar el amor, _**_**Ni lo ahogarán los ríos.**____**"**_

___** CANTAR DE CANTARES 8:7**  
_

James estaba acostado en su cuarto mientras veía como sus amigos se preparaban para ir al baile de Hallowen. Sirius estaba sonriendo frente al espejo hasta que este le respondiera con una risa tonta como cualquier chica, y así sabía que esa era la sonrisa que tenía que usar. Remus se estaba atando los zapatos sentado en su cama y Peter se terminaba de peinar.

- ¿En serio no piensas ir?- volvió a preguntar por decimaquinta ocasión Sirius.

James comenzaba a entender a Lily y su desesperación cuando él le preguntaba si quería salir con él. Sonrió tristemente.

- No Sirius. No pienso ir a ese baile.- se dio media vuelta en su cama y se hecho la almohada encima.

Un mes atrás había estado más que emocionado por ir al baile. Iba a ser le primer baile al que iba a asistir y lógicamente ya sabía con quien quería asistir. Su pareja ideal. Estuvo todos los días portándose decentemente y tratando de ser cortes lo más que podía. No salió de parranda para regresar borracho, ni se durmió en clases. Trataba de no ser tan arrogante ni sonar presumido. Todo esto para que Lily Evans por fin le dijera que si. Y justo una semana antes del baile, cuando al fin iba decidido a pedirle la cita a Lily, pensando que ella no iba a poder resistirse, sucedió.

**FLASH BACK**

_James iba entrando al comedor después de un entrenamiento. Estaba hecho polvo y no tenía hambre, pero iba para allá porque sabía que ahí estaba Lily, y ella era todo lo qu necesitaba para sentirse como nuevo._

_El primer indicio de que algo no iba bien fue ver a Hector Gray parado frente a donde Lily estada cenando. Aceleró su paso para hacerse frente como macho alfa de la pelirroja. Estaba a unos pasos cunado escuchó._

_- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- el chico estaba muy nervioso._

_James se detuvo antes de llegar a donde estaba la pelirroja, esperó su respuesta un tanto asustado._

_- Claro que sí.- respondió enseguida sonriéndole al chico.- A las 8 en la entrada del comedor._

_Él dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. No supo bien para donde caminaba, solo lo hacía. Sirius lo encontró dos horas después en un cuarto muy extraño lleno de fotografías de Lily Evans en distintas poses, pañuelos desechables y un saco de boxear con la cara de Hector Gray._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El estúpido de Hector Gray le había pedido ir con él al baile y ella aceptó. ¡¡¡Así, enfrente de sus narices!!! James por poco le rompe la cara al chico si no fuera porque sus amigos lo detuvieron. Pero ese día si que se rompió algo: el corazón de James.

Desde ese día, él no había podido ver a Lily a la cara. Solía poner un hechizo al baño para que nadie lo escuchara como lloraba por las noches. Estaba más que decaído, incluso ni quería jugar Quidditch.

Pero sus amigos habían hecho de todo para animarlo y nada parecía cambiar al gris y triste James de humor.

- Hey, ¿quieres que nos quedemos?- le propuso Remus terminando de amarrar sus agujetas.- Podemos ir por un whisky de fuego y quedarnos a tomar aquí los cuatro, ¿qué dices?

- Olvídenlo chicos.- James los volteó a ver y les sonrió, aunque no sinceramente.- Vallan y diviértanse. Yo solo quiero dormir temprano.

- Oye, ninguno tiene cita para el Baile. Podemos ir a conseguir una ahora, habrá varias chicas interesadas.- dijo Sirius.- O simplemente vamos a tomar un poco.

- No gracias.- dijo James y no volvió a decir nada más.

Los tres se sumieron de hombros y salieron del cuarto. Sabían que lo que menos necesitaba James era ver a Lily Evans pasarse la noche al lado de un hombre que no fuera James.

En la habitación de las chicas, Lily se estaba arreglando para el baile. Traía un precioso vestido verde que iba a tono con sus ojos. No tenía mangas pero tenía mucho vuelo en la parte baja. Le llegaba a media rodilla y hacía notar su estrecha cintura con un cinturón negro.

- Te ves hermosa, Lily. Tú tranquila.- le dijo su amiga Leila.

Mientras acomodaba su cabello para que quedara como ella quería (alto para que se viera su cuello) le dijo a su amiga.

- No puedo estar tranquila. No sé si le voy a gustar.- sus manos temblaban mientras acomodaba sus cabellos.

- Ya deja tu cabello en paz de una vez.- exclamó Mary viendo lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga.

Lily la observó nerviosa y dijo

- Es que él me ha dicho que le gusta como se ve mi cuello. Por eso lo llevo así…

- Y el verde es su color favorito, siempre me lo ha dicho, por eso llevo un vestido de este color.- respondió Mary cansada de lo mismo.- Lo repites una y otra vez. Tranquila. Él te quiere tal como estés, no necesitas apantallarlo.

Lily bajó la mirada y puso una sonrisa triste.

- Creo que esta vez si que necesito apantallarlo.

Sus amigas se voltearon a ver con una mirada un tanto inquietante.

- Vamos Lily.- dijo Mary.- Casi son las 8 y tú dijiste que a esa hora. Bajemos, quieres.

Lily asintió, y así bajaron las tres amigas.

Sirius estaba bailando con una chica, no recordaba su nombre pero era linda cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Era una pareja bailando cerca de donde él lo hacía. El chico era sin duda Hector Gray, pero la chica… no era Lily Evans.

- Disculpa lindura.- le dijo a la chica con quien bailaba.- tengo un asunto que atender.- le dio un beso en la mano y se dirigió corriendo a buscar a Remus.

No tardó en descubrir que su amigo estaba platicando con Mary McDonald, una amiga de Lily Evans. Cuando llegó con ellos Remus lo miró con alegría.

- Iba a buscarte.- dijo Remus en cuanto lo vio.- Ha habido un error.- Sirius alzó una ceja.

**FLASH BACK**

_- viene para acá.- dijo Leila nerviosa._

_Lily alzó la cabeza y pudo ver a Hector Gray caminando sin titubear de la mesa de Ravenclaw hacia la de Griffyndor. El chico se detuvo justo enfrente de las tres amigas._

_- Hola, Leila.- dijo el chico y solo recibió una sonrisa de parte de la chica. Lily puso los ojos en blanco, su amiga nunca se atrevería a decirle una palabra, se ponía demasiado nerviosa.- Estaba pensando que si tú no tienes a otra persona… bueno, yo…- el chico comenzaba a ponerse nerviosos… oh, oh, mala señal, Lily tenía que intervenir.- bueno, el puno es que… ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- el chico estaba muy nervioso._

_Lily miró por un segundo a su amiga que se había puesto roja y no iba a contestar. Lily sabía que le encantaba el chico, pero era demasiado tímida en estas cosas._

_- Claro que sí.- respondió enseguida Lily sonriéndole al chico.- A las 8 en la entrada del comedor._

_Hector Gray se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta de Lily, pero al ver que Leila asentía sonrió, no dijo nada más y se fue._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Cuando Mary le contó todo a Sirius él volteó alrededor para ver si veía a cierta pelirroja, peor no pudo distinguirla.

- Ella ha venido solamente porque escuchó el rumor de que ustedes no iban a invitar a nadie en este baile y que aquí iban a escoger a su pareja. Por so se arregló para James… pero creo que él no ha venido.

Sirius y Remus se voltearon a ver. Eso sí que era un dilema. Ellos habían prometido no tener pareja en el baile para estar apoyando a su amigo. No pudieron decir nada porque un remolino de rojo y verde se puso en frente de ellos dos.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?- gritó enfurecida la prefecta.

- ¿De quién hablas, Evans?- preguntó Sirius un poco asustado por la cara de asesina que tenía Lily en esos momentos.

- Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo.- puso sus manos en sus caderas y una arruga cruzó su ceño.- Me he vestido para el muy idiota, me he arreglado, me puse el vestido del color que le gusta, mi cabello está como él siempre me lo pidió… ¿Dónde está James Potter?

James no podía dormir. Cuando cerraba los ojos se imaginaba como estaría Lily bailando y riendo con el estúpido de Gray. Y cuando abría los ojos no paraba de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía Lily en su imaginación sonriendo. Si que estaba mal, muy mal, pésimo.

Eso le encantaba de ella, que siempre estuviera sonriendo. Siempre era dulce y atenta con todos. Nada le quitaba era hermosa y dulce mirada que tenía para todos. El tono calido y sencillo de su voz.

- ¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA?- gritó una voz que hizo que James brincara de la cama y cayera de bruces al piso.

Alzó la vista el moreno y descubrió a una hermosa pelirroja con un traje verde sin mangas, posada en la puerta de su cuarto. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño dejando ver su cuello, lo que hizo que él temblara de pies a cabeza. Rápido se puso de pie para quedar en frente de la chica.

Lily lo miró de arriba abajo y se sonrojó. James se miró y comprobó que traía únicamente sus boxers rojos de león. Rápido tomó una almohada y se tapó como pudo.

- ¿Porqué no estás en la fiesta?- preguntó Lily con un tonó mordaz en su voz pero sin voltear a verlo.

Eso si que dejó desarmado a James.

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó confundido.

Lily lo volteó a ver con fuego en los ojos. Estaba enojada, más que eso y James no sabía porque.

- Fui a comprarme el vestido verde porque es tu color favorito- señaló el vestido.- me arreglé el cabello de la forma que te gusta para que me notaras, hasta me puse maquillaje para lucir más.- se acercó a él para que lo notara, cosa que puso muy nervioso al chico que tragó saliva- Estoy caminando con unos tacones muy altos para poder alcanzarte cuando bailemos.- James lo notó, pues los labios de ella le quedaban a pocos centímetros de los suyos, agradeciendo tener la almohada en el lugar preciso para que no se notara lo que Lily estaba produciendo en él.- ¡Hasta pensaba que esta noche iba a ser especial!

Lily lo miró ceñuda, esperando que él se defendiera, pero James estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas para calmarse un poco y que Lily no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso.

- Pero que haces tú, eh.- James solo atinó a hundirse en hombros.- Tú pasas de mí todo un mes. Tú andas de lo lindo con todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Tú no me invitas al baile. Y encima de todo tú no vas al baile y me quitas la oportunidad de pedirte una cita.

A James se le cayó la almohada y no se inmutó. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Lily le iba a pedir a él, James Potter, que salieran juntos? Se pellizco para saber que no estaba en uno de esos sueños. Pero era imposible, porque lo que menos hacía en sus sueños con Lily era platicar.

- Pero… pero que no…- Los ojos de James mostraban confusión.- ¿No ibas a ir tú con Hector Gray al baile?

Lily lo miró ceñuda.

- Claro que no. La que va a ir con él es Leila.

James ya no quiso saber más, le creía. Sonrió como un niño cuando le dicen que se van de vacaciones a Disneylandia. Pero Lily tenía todavía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó enojada viéndolo tan feliz y ella sintiéndose tan mal.

- Porque estoy feliz.- la abrazó acercándola a su cuerpo. Lily trató de zafarse, pero no tuvo éxito. Al sentir el tacto de la piel desnuda de James se quedó quieta completamente.- Porque pensé que ibas a ir al baile con el tonto de Gray y por eso no fui. Pero si hiciste todo esto - dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a Lily.- solo para mí, todavía tengo una esperanza.

Lily estaba callada y completamente roja en los brazos de James. Y se tensó más cuando James posó sus labios en el cuello de ella. Le dio un beso y comenzó a recorrer desde su lóbulo derecho hasta el hombro con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lily aprensó a James con sus manos haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran más, si eso era posible.

James se separó de ella bruscamente, dejando a Lily un poco sorprendida. Él se fue hacia un rincón, donde tomó una capa que estaba tirado en el piso y se la puso, para que Lily no viera como lo habían dejado esos pequeños besos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber ella.

- Que me tengo que detener.- dijo el, volteando hacia la pared, pues si la veía de nuevo no podría parar.- Yo te deseo demasiado, Lily. Por no quiero que pienses que es solo eso.- se volteó a verla, aunque sabía la reacción de su cuerpo de ante mano.- Te amo en realidad.

En efecto, hasta el último centímetro de piel de James rugía por estar cerca de la piel de Lily, pero su cerebro lo mantenía quieto. Lily le sonrió de manera dulce.

- Entonces, podríamos solo… ¿bailar?- le propuso Lily con la mano estirada.

James sonrió.

- Es la tercera cosa que más se gustaría hacer contigo en este momento.

Lily se sonrojo, pero le preguntó mientras bajaba la mano:

- ¿Cuál serían las otras dos?

James se acercó a su oído.

- La segunda sería comerte a besos.- Lily se tensó al oír eso.- Y la primera, mejor no te digo porque no quiero que pienses mal de mi.

James se separó de Lily y sonrió más al ver como toda ella era una mancha roja.

- Vamos- ahora fue James quien le estiró la mano.- Quiero bailar contigo.

Lily asintió y tomó la mano de James. Él entrelazo sus dedos y llevó a Lily rumbo al baile de Hallowen.

Un 31 de Octubre entrelazaron sus vidas… y un 31 de Octubre entrelazaron sus muertes.

___****__"Ponme como un sello sobre tu corazón, como una marca sobre tu brazo; __**Porque fuerte es como la muerte el amor"**_

___****__ CANTAR DE CANTARES 8:6_  



End file.
